Chocar
by Sara Solorzano
Summary: Todos humanos, es la historia de una Bella empresaria que conoce de forma casual a Edward y los cambios en las vidas de ambos al comenzar una vida en común.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que disfruten éste nuevo fanfic, los nombres de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación...**

Me encontraba en el club de siempre bebiendo lo acostumbrado, con las compañías de ley bailando y pasando un buen rato como cada fin de semana tratando de relajarme un poco después de todos los problemas de la empresa.

Sin embargo había uno que no podía sacarme de la cabeza: los fondos de retiro.

En verdad que esa problemática me tenía absorta y no me dejaba libremente disfrutar el viernes como era mi costumbre, tengo por política principal abandonar todo en la oficina y el fin de semana ser libre y vivirlo como si no existiera un mañana, pero en ésta ocasión me resultaba imposible tenía muchas emociones encontradas.

Si tan sólo Mike no me hubiera convencido de utilizar ese capital para invertir en la bolsa aún estarían seguros todos mis empleados, pero más que nadie Mike me conocía y sabía a la perfección que jugando un poco con mi lado ambicioso conseguiría que le otorgara esos fondos sin mayor objeción.

Cualquier otro viernes sé que terminaría en brazos de Mike al final de la velada, no es que fuéramos novios o tuviéramos algo formal y decente, ¡ohhh no!, simplemente tenemos una historia...complicada, pero hoy definitivamente no terminaré liada con él, hoy no, hoy estoy molesta con él y definitivamente no quiero despertar a su lado.

Finalmente Mike ha llegado y se acerca lentamente caminando hacia mí, con aquel paso que él considera sensual y yo en lo personal encuentro despreocupado y grotesco.

-¡Hola mamita! ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?- Me pregunta el desgraciado mientras finjo no prestar atención a su presencia.

-Llevo horas bailando y pasándolo bien, pero ya que has llegado creo que es hora de que me retire.- Le increpé directo a la cara.

-¿Sigues acaso molesta por asuntos de oficina? ¿Creía que tu filosofía era dejar todo eso en la empresa y no traerlo a cuestas?- Golpe bajo. Me conocía, quizá demasiado bien y me molestó que me lo señalara de forma tan baja.

-Efectivamente, pero no todos los días mis empleados quedan desvalidos por un mal negocio planteado por un socio no muy brillante...- Definitivamente estuvo pésimo mi parlamento pero quería herirlo de la misma forma en que yo me sentía herida.

El muy bestia me tomó por la muñeca para acercarme a él a pesar de mi resistencia lo logró y me susurró al oído: -Venga no te me pongas difícil, hoy no, hoy como todos los viernes es nuestra noche, vamos a mi apartamento y haré que olvides lo que ha sucedido en la empresa.-

Su tono no era de súplica, era más bien una demanda violenta y ansiosa, en cierto punto lo comprendo porque lo que hacíamos juntos los viernes se nos daba bastante bien, pero no tenía la más mínima gana de cumplirle sus deseos aquella noche.

Luché con más fuerzas contra sus brazos mientras le repetía que un no es un ¡NO!

Me sorprendió una voz grave y profunda.

-Disculpe, me parece que la dama ha dicho que no, quizá sería buena idea soltarla.-

La forma en que Mike me tenía atenazada me impedía voltear para mirar al misterioso chico que había venido en mi rescate.

Mike me soltó con desprecio propinándome un pequeño empujón mientras se medía a miradas con el extraño que había decidido hacer suyo el problema.

Aún no había visto a mi interlocutor, pero cualquier situación era mejor que la actual y sólo le solté con un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Mike escuchara: -¡Qué bueno que llegas cielo! Vámonos, que éste sujeto me tiene cabreada.-

Le tomé la mano que sujetó con cierto nerviosismo y finalmente lo miré...

**Es el primer episodio de muchos espero les haya agradado y espero sus comentarios al respecto. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Era ciertamente hermoso sus ojos esmeraldinos y profundos como si contuvieran un misterio ancestral del cuál nadie tiene la llave, su piel alabastrina, perfecta, sin imperfección alguna como si algún mítico escultor hubiera dado vida a su rostro, su cabello era obscuro como la noche sin luna, bastante más alto que yo y de complexión delgada pero trabajada, el conjunto perfecto para perder la razón y la vergüenza.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco y agradecí infinitamente que no hubiera buena iluminación en aquel sitio, proseguí con mi plan de huir de Mike utilizando a aquel chico perfecto que seguramente había despertado los más intensos celos en él, no es que fuéramos exclusivos, ni siquiera tenía que ver con si me amaba o no, sino más bien con marcar su territorio y desdichadamente Mike me consideraba de su propiedad.

Tomé más fuertemente la mano del extraño y nos dirigimos a la salida, una vez fuera se detuvo para interrogar mis proceder.

-Muy bien, hemos escapado del tipo violento, ¿a dónde puedo llevarla con la seguridad de que no corre peligro?- realmente se reflejaba cierta preocupación en su mirada y aquello me hizo sentir un tanto culpable.

-Tomaré un taxi a mi casa, no se preocupe, por cierto mi nombre es Bella Swan.- le tendí la mano como un gesto más formal. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar mi nombre hecho que no me sorprendió dado que mi empresa era una gran transnacional y cualquiera relacionaría Swan Enterprises con mi nombre.

En los ínfimos segundos que duró su reacción me di el placer de fantasear con su maravilloso cuerpo contra el mío, soñar con el calor que produciría, con su sabor, su olor su tacto que al juzgar por la suavidad de sus manos debía sera exquisito, divagué incluso un poco por el escote de su camisa abierta que dejaba entrever unos pectorales trabajados en gimnasio y un poco de masculina vellosidad que turbó mi razón, interrumpida la fantasía por su voz.

-¿Swan como en las empresas Swan?- probablemente consideró la pregunta como algo grosero ya que inmediatamente agregó. -Anthony Smith, encantado de conocerla.- Me causó un poco de gracia que tuviera esa delicadeza.

-Efectivamente como en Swan Enterprises, encantada de conocerlo Anthony...-

-No puedo dejarla ir sola, ese tipo parecía realmente molesto y a juzgar por su actitud asumo que tienen alguna especie de relación personal y en mi experiencia son justo el tipo de cosas que pueden llevar a un sujeto a reacciones incoherentes y temo que pueda hacerle daño...-

Reí de buena gana pues Mike siempre ha sido un pusilánime y lo creo incapaz de cualquier cosa que pudiera comprometer la relación laboral que tenemos y más aún porque un completo desconocido me ofrecía protección contra él, en todo caso sería más peligroso que me hiciera compañía un desconocido sabiendo que poseía la empresa de la que soy dueña.

-En verdad agradezco su preocupación, pero no hay de qué temer, tomaré un taxi y no habrá mayor problema...-

-Sé que soy un completo desconocido y obviamente tiene razones para desconfiar de mí, pero le propongo lo siguiente: sigo su taxi en mi auto, veo que entre en su casa y la vigilo desde afuera al menos un par de horas, ¿le parece?-

Me pareció de lo más incoherente más aún porque era un completo desconocido, ¿que podría importarle mi seguridad? Leí en sus ojos honestidad y verdadera consternación así que sólo asentí y detuve un taxi.

**Espero estén disfrutando ésta nueva historia, les recuerdo una vez más que los nombres y descripción física de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer todo lo demás es invento mío, tanto sus personalidades como sus reacciones.**

**Espero sus comentarios y gracias por seguirme.**


End file.
